Fortune's victim
by Seneti
Summary: Yuzuriha tells Kusanagi, she knows his secret, but how will he and the other Dragons react to that horrifying surprise?
1. The Confession

Fortune's victim  
  
Disclaimer: All the characters included in this fanfiction belong to Clamp, I don't own them (unfortunately). Author´s note: Yuzuriha x Kusanagi fanfiction – I am still getting angry, whenever I try  
to find one about that nice couple, and not about Subaru or Kamui. Besides I  
want to thank Maria Szabo – her incredible fanfictions really inspired me – thanks  
for writing such wonderful fanfictions, Maria!  
Please don't count spelling or grammar mistakes, as I am German and not looking up every single word in a dictionary.  
  
Chapter I - The Confession -  
  
A wide smile broke across the soldier's face, as he sat down next to one of the old maples in the park, holding a letter in his hands – her letter. He had already got nervous, when the fifth day after that tragedy in Shinjuku ended without any message from her, leaving him alone with his fear, that she might have been involved in a fight for a second time. But now his fear vanished. Even only looking at the address of Clamp Academy made him feel better already. He opened the envelope slowly, trying not to damage the letter itself. The tree next to him seemed to be a little bit curious for the first moment, but then left Kusanagi alone with his thoughts and the lines.  
  
"Dear Kusanagi-san. I guess, first of all, I have to apologize for writing so late. You've probably been worried, if I really got home safe, but I'm okay, I had even been able to attend school again after two days in bed. I hope you're alright, too. Well, the reason I wrote..."  
  
A strange look covered Kusanagi's face, as he noticed a little wavy stain next to those words, looked like water, or something like that.  
  
"Actually... the reason..."  
  
Some other stains covered the paper again, almost touching the lines.  
  
"I know it."  
  
His eyes widened. She couldn't be talking about... No... it couldn't be... For a few moments he hesitated. If he didn't read the rest, he would probably be totally unprepared when meeting her the next time, no matter if at a date or a fight concerning the end of the world. But he didn't want to keep on reading – he was too afraid of what was probably written next. Maybe she was going to tell him, that it's all over, that she never wanted to see him again, but maybe... He looked at the stains again. Maybe those stains were kind of a sign, showing him, that she was as despaired and helpless as he was now, when she wrote the letter. But then, still, he couldn't be sure if she was going to leave him or not.  
  
"I mean, I could, no, I should have known long before. Only people who are involved in the end of the world, Dragons of Heaven, Dragons of Earth and Dreamgazers, can see my Inuki. Well let's just leave out those Dreamgazers, that wouldn't have fit anyway, so you only could have been a Dragon of Earth or Heaven. You know KAMUI, the dark one, the Dragon of Earth. He killed his little sister, Kotori. At her funeral, all the Dragons of Heaven came to pray for her, but you weren't there. I should have known."  
  
I'm so sorry, Missy.  
  
"You know, that doesn't make our relationship easier. But, for me at least, it doesn't change anything considering my feelings for you. I still love you."  
  
A single tear came running out of his right eye. How was she even able to... After all the lies he told her... or rather everything he had hidden from her. How could she still say something like that?  
  
"I mean... Inuki liked you from the beginning. You know, he has always been my careful guardian. When I met Fuuma... I mean, KAMUI... Inuki just looked at him like he was going to kill him, if he wouldn't leave me alone again, but he was always glad to see you... and I guess he even knew before I did."  
  
Inuki, her brave Inugami... He had liked this dog, too.  
  
"And secondly, you saved my life and looked after me, when I was injured. You could have ended this so easily just by killing me, when I was asleep..."  
  
He sighed slightly. She was right again and probably KAMUI was still angry at him, because he hadn't taken the chance.  
  
"But instead, you stayed at my bed, looking after me all the time... just like an angel."  
  
A short and sad smile appeared on his lips. Nice pun.  
  
"But unfortunately I will have to tell the others, too, because they are still wondering about who could be the seventh dragon. I guess that's going to be even more complicated then writing that letter. I just have one... one single, simple question... Kusanagi-san... you can't tell me, you didn't know! When did you realize, who, or what I was? Just tell me when, that's the only thing I want to know... concerning me being one of your opponents. I mean, I hope you're not getting any trouble for dating a Dragon of Heaven. I hope your "comrades" don't care as much about your activities as my ones did with me."  
  
Another sad smile covered his lips. She just was so naive.  
  
"But what I really hope for is going to see you soon. I mean, I don't want to let it end like that, you know. Please write back and tell me, when you've got time again. I hope to hear from you soon. Please be careful, Kusanagi-san!  
  
Sincerely, Yuzuriha Nekoi."  
  
His eyes absently focused the last line: "Yuzuriha Nekoi"... Once again she had shown him, that she wasn't the child most people probably believed her to be. She was much more stronger than any girl he met before and in any case much more stronger than he was. He could never have told her that he was a Dragon of Earth, like he could never have told anyone about his gift to understand the language of plants and animals. But she did. She had no problem at all talking to Inuki on the street, while all the people looked at her as if she was a freak. He rose up quickly, as an icy cold filled the air and a dreadful suspicion increased in his head. He had already felt such a cold before – he really shouldn't stay there any longer.  
  
A sneaky smile broke across the young man's lips, connected with an evil look in his dark eyes, as he saw the soldier leaving the park, looking both worried and confused. "Traitor."

* * *

So far for the first chapter. I hope you liked it – the next one will be coming soon. 


	2. Her safety

Disclaimer: I don't own X, the characters, the plot, etc.  
  
Chapter II - Her safety –  
  
A slight pain in his chest joined his speeding heartbeat, as he reached the entrance of Clamp Campus, where he had decided to meet Yuzuriha. He still felt kind of guilty and actually he was afraid of having to explain everything to her, although he knew she wouldn't blame him. It was the fact, that he had promised to be honest to her, but hadn't told her, what probably was most important for their relationship, which made him blame himself.  
  
Around the corner he could see Yuzuriha, surrounded by six other people – no doubt who they were. Kusanagi stepped back behind the wall, mentally kicking himself – eavesdropping was one of the things he actually didn't want to do on her. "And I'm gonna meet him anyway!" He heard his girl saying, answered by the cold voice of another woman. "But he is a Dragon of Earth, Yuzuriha! He could kill you!" A young man's voice with some Osaka-accent joined the two girls. "Nee-chan is right. We just can't let you meet up with such a... such a dangerous guy." A second young man agreed with him. "I think Sorata- kun is right. If it was anyone else, I wouldn't say anything, but he is a Dragon of Earth – it's too dangerous." Kusanagi watched Yuzuriha's face turning red, a reflection of pure anger and refusal. "And what about you, Subaru-san?! You had also met up alone with that Sakurazuka-guy! And besides..." He could hear her voice getting shaky, as she tried to continue. "Besides he is the one who saved my life, you know. Without him, that computer-girl would have had ripped me apart into thousands of little pieces. He has always tried to avoid the other Angels and he didn't cause any earthquakes! I don't care if you like him or not, but I love him and I won't let you ruin the best time of my life!"  
  
Her dark eyes focused a third boy standing next to her. He looked like one of her classmates – at least the age would fit. "You won't tell me to stay here, will you, Kamui?" Kusanagi's eyes widened. That little boy was the KAMUI of the Seals? Well, kind of a surprise, he thought. "I don't know." Kamui answered. "I guess it really is pretty dangerous..." Yuzuriha looked shocked, tears filling up her eyes, but then the last woman of the group, a red-haired one, laid a hand on her shoulder, slowly turning to Kamui. "Don't worry, Kamui. I guess Yuzuriha will be safe." Startled eyes turned at her, even Kusanagi didn't really trust his senses. "I mean... Look, Yuzu- chan has waited 14 years for someone to see Inuki. You know she isn't a little child anymore. We've already restricted her much too long. I'm sure she's gonna be safe. He won't hurt her." "But Karen-san!" Sorata protested, looking at little Yuzu-chan. A torturing silence filled the air, finally broken by a little sigh of Kamui. "Okay then." The others glared at him, trying to understand his sudden change of mind. "I guess Karen is right. Yuzuriha isn't much more of a child as we are and we should treat her like we treat anyone of us, too." He turned to Yuzuriha, smiling sadly. "But, please, be careful, Yuzu-chan. And be back at nightfall, okay?" Yuzuriha gave him her brightest smile. "Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank..." The sudden sound of approaching steps ended her endless "Thank you"-s. She gave a short smile to her beloved Angel, then turned to the others and their suspicious eyes again. "Don't worry, Inuki will get me home safe, I promise." Slowly she walked over to Kusanagi, whose look changed from confused, when he heard about Inuki, into ruefully, as he took Yuzuriha's hand. Gently she moved him away from the others. "Let's get going then." Her smile even brighter than before.  
  
"I don't know." Sorata shook his head. "I still don't trust him." Arashi sighed slightly, returning his gesture. "But it's her decision. Let's just hope, he'll treat her well."  
  
She felt his hand squeezing her's slightly as they reached the maple in the park, where he had read the letter. In his eyes she could still see something like fear, even though they had left the other, more powerful Seals. He noticed her worried look and tried to response with a little smile. "You look sad, Missy." "Well.." She started to blush a bit. "I guess I just can't be funny with you being more than just worried at my side." Kusanagi's smile faded. He was already cheating on her again, while she knew what actually was going on. His sad eyes focused the small hands he was still holding. "I'm sorry, Missy. I should have told you that I..." He felt her look searching for his, as he tried to continue. "To answer your question..." Finally he looked up to her eyes, seeing the shining he had missed all the time. "I didn't know what you were... until Shinjuku." He noticed a sad smile covering her lips. "I mean... I wanted to tell you, but I... I just couldn't. I tried to, well, just cancel all of our dates, so you could stay away from us Angels as long as possible, but then I just found myself asking you for another date again. I'm so sorry Missy." Kusanagi felt her cold hand touching his cheeks, running slowly across his hair and back again. "It's okay." His eyes widened, focusing the grin that appeared on her lips, before she threw herself against the soldier. "I'm glad you didn't tell me right after Shinjuku." Kusanagi stared at her – confused, but still a little bit curious – making her giggle slightly. "I mean... Scary imagining myself being told that the person I love is one of those people who had killed my best friend and forced me to spend my precious time in hospital. THAT would have been a real shock, but this way, I had enough time to think about everything. And besides, you know..." She cuddled closer to him. "I still love you anyway." His right hand ran across her hair, slowly, capturing one of those moments that brightened his life, while his other hand took her even closer to him. He didn't want to let this moment fade into only a memory – he wanted to make it last forever and he knew she was feeling the same. "Missy, I... I..." "What a nice couple!" Kusanagi pulled her away quickly, as he noticed the voice, connected with that cold he had felt the other day. "Or should I rather say "freaky"?" A sneaky smile appeared on the young man's face, while Kusanagi shoved his girl gently behind himself. During an almost despaired look he gave to her, he noticed that strange expression in her eyes – a mix of fear and anger. "Fuuma!"  
  



	3. The fading

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own X, the characters, the plot, etc.  
  
Chapter III - The fading –  
  
She glared at the KAMUI. „I know why you've come here, but you're just wasting your time."  
  
"Yuzuriha!" Six shocked faces focused the kekkai built up at the park. Sorata clenched his fists, while he gave Karen an angry look. "He's not gonna hurt her, huh?"  
  
"Missy!" Kusanagi's eyes widened. "Please take down your kekkai and leave, now! I'll hold him up for a while." "Of course you will." Fuuma gave him an evil grin, noticing the soldier still tried to protect his girl as well as possible. "Don't worry. I'm not here to hurt your little Seal, or at least her body." The couple changed some confused looks, then stared at KAMUI again. A slight giggle joined his grin. "Little girl, I will deal with you later on. For the moment I would be satisfied with punishing our traitor." Yuzuriha's eyes went shocked. If he didn't want her... "Kusanagi-san!" "You've heard him, Missy. You shouldn't waste such a good chance. You know, I could never forgive myself, if you got hurt now." Kusanagi's voice turned into a numb, cold tone she had never heard before. "It's okay that way."  
  
The couple separated, as a wave of energy reached the place, where they had stood. Fuuma turned to Kusanagi quickly, still an evil grin on his face, while Yuzuriha was left alone with Inuki, who slowly transformed into his "visible" state now. She watched the two men jumping through the area, they still had inside her kekkai, releasing waves of energy to each other, which most times only hit the spot, where one of them had stood for a moment. Her eyes widened, filled with fear. He wasn't strong enough to defeat KAMUI, she knew – and Kusanagi did, too.  
  
Yuzuriha shook her head, then looked down to her obedient Inugami. "I know he's a Dragon of Earth, but we won't let him die, will we?" Inuki gave her an approving glance, before transforming into the sword she always fought with. Maybe it was a crazy idea. Maybe she was even going to die, but it was worth protecting the one she loved.  
  
The scene in front of him became blurred, as Kusanagi opened his eyes slowly, trying to ignore the pain in his chest. There were two figures chasing each other in front of him – one tall, the other petite, almost fragile. "Missy..." His chest even hurt more, as Kusanagi tried to stand up. He noticed Yuzuriha's sword lying next to him. In a panic he searched through his surroundings, but didn't find his girl.  
  
"You're looking for her?" Another pain filled his mind, much stronger and deeper than before, when he saw Fuuma pushing the little girl into his direction. His eyes narrowed, as he caught her. She was unconscious, blood pouring from a wound in her shoulder. Fuuma still had an evil grin on his face. "Oh, don't worry, that's just a little scratch – it won't kill her.. not yet."  
  
"Kusanagi-san..." A weak smile appeared on her lips. "I really hate to admit this..." With a sideways glance she returned Fuuma's evil grin, than turned to the soldier again. "He's right. I won't die! And you won't, either." Kusanagi stroked her hair gently, trying to give an approving smile, before he realized her kekkai began to crumble and left her side, trying to lead Fuuma as far away from her as possible. This time, KAMUI had gone much too far!  
  
Yuzuriha opened her eyes slowly and realized she was leaning against one of the trees, while the two Angels were still fighting. Kusanagi didn't even seem to care, if any trees or other plants got hurt, although her kekkai had already vanished.  
  
"So that's it." Fuuma suddenly stopped fighting and gave Kusanagi a little break to rest. He was in a horrible state: Blood pouring from several wounds in his chest and his left arm seemed to be broken. "It's your greatest wish to die, protecting that little Dragon-of-Heaven-thing... I guess I can help you."  
  
Yuzuriha's look turned into a mirror of fear and despair. That couldn't be... it mustn't... "Nooooooooo!!!!!!!!" Fuuma turned at her angrily, as he realized the little kekkai-shield, blocking the attack that should have killed the traitor. Kusanagi did so, too, but his eyes repeated the look Yuzuriha had before. Her eyes turned into a reflection of hatred and anger, as she tried to keep her kekkai, while Fuuma went on with his attack, sideways glancing at her. "Pitiful fool! That's useless." A stronger wave of energy hit her kekkai and crashed it, hurling the girl against the tree.  
  
The first thing she noticed, when opening her eyes again, was that horrible pain in the back of her head, which later occurred to her as another blood pouring wound. The second thing was that black-haired boy in front of her. "Subaru-san?" She noticed her sword was missing, but instead she could hear Inuki's barking. "Don't worry, Yuzuriha-chan." Subaru took her hand, as she stood up, staggering because of her injuries. "Fuuma is gone. Kamui has just chased him away." "Kusanagi-san..." She stuttered, searching through her surroundings, while Subaru tried to block her view.  
  
"Kusanagi-san!!!!" Her eyes widened, as she found her Angel, lying there – motionless – surrounded by the other Seals. She ran over to him and pushed the others away, than sank down to the ground, grasping his hand. A sea of tears filled up her eyes – so much blood... "Kusanagi-san! Kusanagi-san!!" "Missy..." Her face went shocked, as she saw his eyes opening, filled with a mix of fear and pain. His right hand slowly ran across her hair, feeling the blood of the wound she got, when Fuuma destroyed the special kekkai she had built. "Missy... please... don't...you... you mustn't cry, you hear me?" She looked at his dark eyes filled with pain. A faint sobbing covered her tears he removed from her face. "KAMUI was right." She looked startled, trying to understand his words. "For that moment, it really was my wish... to protect you... no matter... what to pay for." "Don't say that!" The others looked worried, finally trying to separate the two Dragons, but Inuki hold them back. He knew pretty well what the wish of is mistress was. "If you die, I will cry for you, no matter, if you want me to or not! If you die..." Her lips started to tremble. "If you die, I'll die with you..." Kusanagi noticed his eyes slowly closing again. He really had to hurry. "Missy..." He took her hand – so small, so cold. "Believe me, when I say... you won't... die."  
  
The others stared at Yuzuriha, who had buried her head on Kusanagi's chest, ignoring his blood that now poured from his wounds across her cheeks. Arashi slowly leaned down at her, looking angrily at the others, who just stood there – doing nothing, leaving Yuzuriha alone with her tears, ignoring Inuki's barking. "What are you still standing here?!" She shouted at the other Seals, her eyes narrowed with anger. "C'mon, help us! We've got to get him to hospital!"

* * *

Okay, some cruel scenes in here... Kusanagi with all his wounds and blood... Yuzuriha's helpless, despaired crying... the others just standing there... but it helped the story 


	4. Kiss me, sunlights

Disclaimer: I don't own X, the characters, the plot, etc.  
  
Chapter IV - Kiss me, sunlights –  
  
"Kusanagi-san! A great smile stretched across his face, as he saw her running towards him. Damn, she looked good with that short, yellow dress! She just fitted all the sunflowers around them. Suddenly that strange cold crept across the landscape again and a shady figure appeared behind her. Kusanagi's eyes widened. "Yuzuriha!!!!!!"  
  
"Yuzuriha..." He felt a soft fur at his left cheek, as he tried to open his eyes. "Inuki?" He smiled at the tail-wagging puppy, then noticed the red- haired woman standing beside his bed. Karen-san, was what Yuzuriha had called her. "Don't worry. I am a Dragon of Heaven, but I won't hurt you. My name is Karen Kasumi. You're badly hurt, you know. Actually, Yuzuriha wanted to look after you, although she should rest a bit herself, but after ten hours of constantly worried hand-holding she just fell asleep."  
  
Kusanagi turned to look at Yuzuriha, who was still holding his hands, her head next to his right arm. "What about her?" "Huh?" "I mean..." Kusanagi's voice had a sad undertone. "I hope her injuries aren't that bad." "I don't think so." Karen tried to smile a bit at that. "She has two deeper wounds, one at her shoulder and one at the back of her head, but that's nice compared with your ones. The rest are just scratches." A slight feeling of motion at his hand made Karen's smile turn into a grin. "I guess, I should leave you two alone now."  
  
She blinked a bit, as she tried to open her eyes. Those white rooms and their glaring light were just horrible. "Hey... Missy..." Her eyes widened, slowly filling up with tears, as she looked up to his smiling face. "Kusanagi-san!" He felt her cold tears on his neck, as she threw herself against him, and put his right arm around her fragile frame, gently pulling her closer to his body. He couldn't believe, they had both survived the battle and were now hugging each other. It just seemed like a dream or something like that. "Hey Missy, remember what I told you?" Yuzuriha looked puzzled, slowly raising to take another look at his wonderful, dark eyes, reflecting her tearful face... "Oh! Oh, you're right." She wiped away her tears, quickly, finally repeating his smile. "Better this way?" "Much better..."  
  
A pleasant shiver ran down her spine, as their lips touched, while his right hand was slowly stroking her black hair. When the kiss ended, an evil grin crept across his lips. "What a pity I can't use my second hand..." Their hearty laughter broke the frightening silence of the room, joined by Inuki's happy barking. Yuzuriha took a moment to breath, then looked at Kusanagi again. "You don't have to..." A second affectionate lip-lock brought back the silence, this time ended by Yuzuriha, who was visibly worried looking at Kusanagi again. "Hey, Missy, what's up? Did I... uh... do anything wrong?" "No, you didn't." She giggled. "But I know you're tired, I can see it in your eyes." "Missy..." She put a finger on his lips, blocking whatever he wanted to say. "Let's deal with our longed-for-lip- lock later on."  
  
'Longed-for... that really was the right expression.' Kusanagi thought, as he agreed with her, giving his girl a kiss on the head she had laid on his chest, before he fell asleep. Almost the same thought filled Yuzuriha's mind, as she cuddled up to the soldier. Whatever destiny had planned for them – together they would survive it. The wheel of fortune may have been constantly rotating, but they would choose the direction.  
  
Fin

* * *

So, I hope you liked that. Special thanks to my first reviewer kawaii! I only write a sequel if you guys want me to, because I'm already doing two other German X-Fanfictions beside this one. h.e.a.l. 


End file.
